Knights of Peace
by Stardust1999
Summary: Percy has been betrayed by those he fought for, exiled from his home. After the two wars he thought everything would be okay, however the Fates have a different story for him. Now a new enemy is approaching and Percy must be at his best to once more defeat evil, but is he still the same Hero that we remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**  
><strong>Summary: Percy has been betrayed by those he fought for, exiled from his home. After the two wars he thought everything would be okay, however the Fates have a different story for him. Now a new enemy is approaching and Percy must be at his best to once more defeat evil, but is he still the same Hero that we remember?<strong>  
><strong>Hi. This is my first story. The pairing will be PercyArtemis but with a slow build. A lot of characters are OOC and I haven't read the last Heroes of Olympus so if any storylines are a bit mixed up I apologize in advance. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>The pounding of his own feet and heart were all that Percy Jackson could hear over the storming wildfire behind him. He was running as fast as he could, desperately trying to outrun the raging inferno that seemed to be following him, but to no avail. As he felt the heat begin to lick at his heels, which sent shivers up his spine, he let out a sigh of exasperation as he suddenly stopped running to face the onslaught of flames approaching and soon engulfing him. The fire consumed Percy as the rest of the wildfires around the main flame died down as they captured their target. Percy could feel the heat of the fire try to eat away at his flesh but failed as the demi-god casually stood in the middle of the blaze, the fire having no effect. The furnace slowly died down before becoming just a small spluttering flame that was crushed under Percy's foot. For moment there was just silence as the forest around him let out a sigh of relief as its torture stopped, while Percy looked around suspiciously, as if waiting for something to happen. Then, to Percy's left, a bright light flashed in while a person materialized, glaring at the demi-god before him.<br>"Hello Apollo" Percy said nonchalantly, picking at his nails with a dagger that appeared in his hand.  
>"How aren't you dead?" Apollo growled angrily as he stalked towards the Hero of Olympus.<br>"Just a little trick I learned while on the run" Percy replied, putting the dagger away and looking up at the enraged God.  
>"You know that I need to take you to Olympus now, don't you." Apollo reached for Percy who took a nimble step back, wagging his finger in Apollo's general direction.<br>"Ah ah ah, like_ you_ would be the one to hand me into your traitor king." the young demi-god chuckled at the affronted Apollo.  
>"You are the traitor!" Apollo raged, lashing out at Percy while still trying to get a hold of him so that he could flash them away to Olympus.<br>"If this is all your father has then no wonder he hasn't caught me for 3 years" Percy leapt out of the way of Apollo's searching blade and into a tree above, warily watching the Sun God. With a scream of rage the God lashed out at Percy, slicing across the demi-gods chest as Percy leaned backwards to avoid him. However where the blade did seem to cut into Percy's torso, as Apollo reared back to take another hack at Percy, no wound was found. Percy grinned at Apollo before drawing a golden sword from its sheath by his side. It was like no gold Apollo had ever seen before; not celestial bronze or imperial gold. With a swoop to Apollo's unprotected right side, Percy slashed, lunged, swiping and jabbing at any vulnerable points that Apollo left undefended. The two men fought, neither being able to make a clean hit until a splash of golden ichor hit Percy's left forearm. Both of them stopped and Apollo looked at Percy with a glint of fear in his eyes as the wound to his side leaked more ichor before vanishing in a bright flash.

Percy slumped down; his energy drained before he stood up and started walking back to his camp, eagerly thinking about the warm meal waiting for him when he got there. As he carried on through the now burnt forest he thought about how three years ago his life was so different…

*Flashback*-Camp Half-blood  
>Percy stepped onto the sandy beach, the water droplets shaking from his dripping hair and a smile shining bright in his eyes as he took in the sight of Camp, pristine and almost recovered from the War 2 years previously. He was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend of 4 years, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. They had gone through so much together in the last 4 years that he couldn't imagine his life without her. He nervously fingered at the small black box in his pocket, his heart racing as he thought about the question he was preparing to ask her. He had already asked Athena's permission and Annabeth's father and had finally got the 'OK' from Athena. The anticipation in Percy's heart was overflowing and his stomach was twisting into knots that he didn't think possible. Percy started to walk towards the Big House to inform Chiron that he had returned, passing some of the new cabins on his way there. Once he reached the door he knocked politely and waited as he thought about the summer he had spent beneath the sea.<p>

His dad Poseidon had suggested that Percy spend a summer down in Atlantis to complete he training in his abilities he had gained from his father. Percy also got to see a lot more of Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother and got to know his other half-brother Triton, who he realised he actually had quite a lot in common with and would often spend afternoons with him in the arena, training with him. Amphitrite on the other hand, did not warm up to the hero quite as well. She refused to eat in the same room as him during dinner and would glare at him every time he walked into the same room as her. He could understand that though, to have the proof of your husband unfaithfulness living in her home and intruding on her family couldn't have been easy for her.

He knocked again on the door in front of him and it finally opened. Percy grinned, expecting to come face-to-face with his mentor Chiron's smile; however when the centaur opened the door a grim expression faced him. Chiron's old eyes hardened when they saw Percy, and his lips pursed in distaste, not offering the demi-god a hug as he usually would. Percy's grin faltered slightly at the sour look on Chiron's face however he still continued on with what is was going to say, taking a deep breath and looked Chiron in the eye.  
>"Chiron, I know that since Annabeth came to Camp, she has been like a daughter to you and it would feel wrong if I did not ask your permission first," Percy paused before taking out the ring box in his pocket, "I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry Annabeth." Percy opened the box to show Chiron the ring, the silver band glinting in the faint sunlight and the sea green gem in the middle sparkling like a little beacon. However, before Percy even got to show Chiron the ring, the centaur placed his hand on the lid of the box and closed it once more.<br>"I don't think that is such a good idea Percy-" he started before he was cut off by the laughter of two girls from behind Percy.

Percy looked up at the sound of Annabeth's voice, his face stretching into a huge smile. Chiron just shook his head as the boy approached his love.  
>"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed as he pulled the girl into a hug. Annabeth stood there in shock as he squeezed her, relishing in her scent and the feeling of her in his arms.<br>"P-p-Percy?" Annabeth stuttered out once he had let go of her, glancing at the other girl beside her.  
>Percy saw the look and also turned to face the girl, who he had never seen before. Her golden hair shined in the sun, princess curls falling down her back, reaching her coccyx. Crystal clear blue eyes seemed to penetrate his soul; the ice in her gaze was enough to make an involuntary shiver run down his back. She had petite featured and her skin was very pale, no blemish in sight. They made a striking pair, both with blonde hair though one with platinum and the other with buttercup yellow. They both wore short shorts and tight tank-tops which left nothing to the imagination. Percy couldn't remember the last time Annabeth had worn something so…so revealing, except for the time that they went swimming. They also both had startling eyes that made you feel uncomfortable if they stared at you long enough.<br>"Hello," He stated, holding out his hand, "my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth's boyfriend, it's nice to meet you." The girl looked down at his hand in disgust and turned her nose up at Percy.  
>"I know exactly who you are, you are the traitor who led many demi-gods to their deaths and caused two unnecessary wars which cost us much." She stormed off, Annabeth in tow, who didn't even look at Percy as she followed her friend. Percy stood there in shock as what the girl had said sank in, his head swimming in confusion and heart breaking slightly as her words registered and Annabeth not defending him occurred to him. He watched the girls leave and carry on their conversation as if nothing had happened, laughing at an inside joke. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked sideways at the person next to him. Clarisse stared after the girls with him, sighing in a mixture of sadness and regret, confusing him more. After the war him, Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris had become closer as although the second couple were not part of the Seven they had contributed much to the war effort back at Camp, keeping people's moral up and their belief in the Seven strong. The four of them often sparred together and hung out afterward on the beach. So as Percy looked down slightly at Clarisse, she saw the pain in his eyes at the unknown girl's hurtful remarks and Annabeth's brush off of his return.<br>"Her name is Vivien, she is a daughter of Zeus and her and Annabeth have been inseparable since she got here." She continued to tell Percy the story of how she had come to camp being chased by 10 hellhounds, and how Annabeth had gone out with some of their other friends to help her. Clarisse described how Annabeth had put her life in danger just to save this girl, very nearly dying in the process. The girls had been together ever since, following each other round Camp, dressing the same, wearing their hair the same and always whispering behind their hands about something, stopping whenever anyone got closer enough to hear what it was.  
>"The most disturbing thing," Clarisse paused slightly as she looked at him hesitantly, "Jackson, you might want to be sitting down for this." They walked over to the beach in silence, Chris joining them and taking Clarisse's hand. They sat down in the soft sand, the sound of the sea washing up on the shore soothing Percy's swirling thoughts. Clarisse turned once more to face him, taking a big gulp of air,<br>"Vivien has been spreading lies about you around Camp, saying that these two wars have been your fault; if you hadn't of been born then the first one wouldn't have started which wouldn't have triggered the second one. Me, Chris and some other campers have tried to stop people believing it but it's like she has brainwashed them all into believing her. No one would listen to us, and they started to call us traitors too and you weren't here and we didn't know what to do. Everyday more people began to fall for her lies, turning on you and us. Now only us, the Stolls and Rachel still trust in you, we don't know about the Roman demi-gods but everyone else here has turned their back to you."  
>All of this together made Percy's head hurt and the betrayal cut him deep. One name that hadn't been mentioned in any of this suddenly occurred to him and Percy looked at Clarisse sharply, His head snapping up to look her in the eye.<br>"Where is Annabeth in all of this?" He questioned, desperately for his inner thoughts to be wrong. Clarisse looked at him with a hidden sadness and opened her mouth to answer him.  
>"No. No, no, no, no. She can't…but…how? Why? When?" If the camp's betrayal hadn't already hurt him enough, this was just…unfathomable. The girl that he had given his heart to, jumped into Tartarus for, wise girl, the girl that he loved more than anything in this world. How could she do this to him, surely she knew more than anyone that he didn't want any of what had happened in the past, that he had lost friends, lost his mother, step-father and little sister to Gaea. This was more than Percy could cope with, his heart shattering into tiny pieces as the girl that he had given it to threw it back in his face, tattered and broken. Percy stood up suddenly, needing to hear this from Annabeth herself. Clarisse tried to grab at his arm, Chris standing up to stop him but Percy shoved him to the side before running towards Zeus's cabin, something in his head telling him that they were in there.<p>

Percy slammed his fist into the hard wooden door, his knuckles screaming in pain. He pounded on the door with all that he had,  
>"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, voice cracking slightly, "I know that you are in there! Come out and talk to me!" He continued to hit the door until suddenly it opened, Annabeth's glare fixing him there, hate deep in her eyes.<br>"What do you want Jackson?" She sneered at Percy who stared at her in disbelief.  
>"Wha-What happened to you? " Percy questioned, trying to get his head around the cold and unloving Annabeth before him. It was like taking the girl that he loved and replacing her soul with that of a hateful demon.<br>"I just realised that everything was your fault. Everything that I lost and any kind of future I had with the man that I_ really_ loved was taken from me by you, you worthless piece of scum!" She slapped him hard around the face as her words churned around his head until he realised who she meant.  
><em>"Luke?"<em> Percy exclaimed incredulously, "_That's_ who you love, what happened to all that we had? Annabeth I love you, I thought you loved me, was everything that we have been through together mean nothing to you, years of friendship leading to years love, meaningless because of one girl."  
>"It was all a lie!" Annabeth screamed in his face, "I loved Luke before I had even met you, and I never stopped loving him, I've realise this now, and it is your fault that he died, your prophesy, you were the one who started it all by coming to Camp, if you had never existed, I could have been happy! I never loved you, how could I when you cost me Luke, my one true love. Our 'relationship' was founded on lies and betrayal, so how could it end with anything less. You are a traitor to Olympus, you are the one who helped Kronos and you cost so many people their lives, it is your fault, all of it!" She finished, breathing heavily, chest heaving, tears streaming down her face and her whole body trembling. During the screaming match Vivien had come outside to watch, as had a crowd of campers, fascinated by the almighty split of the golden couple. Vivien took Annabeth's hand, facing Percy and pointed at him, and screamed,<br>"Traitor!"  
>The rest of the campers took up the chant except for the few friends that Percy still had left who just watched him sadly as he began to back away from the incoming mob who slowly gained in confidence, marching towards the retreating demi-god. Percy turned and sprinted towards the camp exit only to come face to face with Rachel, her long red hair curling down her back and her green eyes flashing in anger as she gazed at the crowd behind Percy. She silently handed Percy a bag which he slung over his back quickly, nodding at her in thanks, before turning back to get one last look at the place that had been his home for the last 4 years. He locked eyes with Vivien for a moment and saw the pleasure his sudden exile from Camp had given her, the smug look taking over her angelic face for a moment before she turned to 'comfort' Annabeth, the girl crying into her embrace. Percy glanced at his friends in the mob and smiled slightly before racing towards the Camp's entrance to escape the screaming throng of people behind him.<p>

*End of Flashback*-Unknown

Percy reminisced about the months after his exile spent in the wild trying to escape the Camp scouts sent after him. The bag that Rachel had given him was filled with supplies to help him survive; food, water bottles, ambrosia, nectar, a sleeping bag, some clothes, weapons and finally, a locket.

He looked down at the locket around his neck and opened it again. There was a group picture of him, Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris and the Stolls standing on the beach smiling at the camera. He remembered that day. It was a couple of weeks after the war and Chiron was taking a picture of the demi-gods as a memento. Percy remembered Annabeth being in the picture too but as he looked at one side of the picture he saw that it had been cut, like Rachel had cut Annabeth out. He smiled slightly at his crazy artistic friend who knew him so well. On the other side of the locket was a picture of his mom, Paul, his baby sister Lucy and him, his mother holding her newborn child and her arm around her eldest son, proudly smiling at the camera. That photo had been taken just days before they had been murdered by an ally of Gaea's, Hecate. He had come home after a day of clear-up at camp, expecting to see his mother and his little sister, who already had him wrapped around her little finger, however as he opened the door he found blood smeared all over the walls, and three dead bodies left to rot. His step-father Paul was in the kitchen, fear still in his glass like eyes. Percy had found his mom in the nursery that he had helped paint the summer before, spread-eagle like she had been protecting something before she had been struck down. The scene that really broke Percy's heart and caused his head to spin in grief even now, was the tiny enfant lying in the crib, curled in an eternal sleep, her mother's blood splattering her crib.

Percy remembered that day all too well as he closed the locket, placing it back around his neck while resting his fingers on the spot where his camp bead necklace had been before he had ripped it off in a fit of anger on the day of his exile along with the ring that had still been in his pocket. He had buried them somewhere in the middle of nowhere, symbolising the death of his previous life.

Percy shook his head to rid himself of the memories and carried on towards his camp which was only a few minutes away. That was, until another flash signalled behind him, whereas this time, he only smiled and turned to face his mentor with a grin and opened his arms to embrace her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>  
><strong>-Stardust x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, these wonderful books belong to Rick Riordan.**  
><strong>Here is the second chapter, thank you so much to the people who reviewed!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hestia smiled back at Percy as he wrapped his firm arms around her. Her long chestnut hair was tied back in a ponytail that flowed down her back and her shining brown eyes glinted with happiness at seeing the young man before her. She was in her young form, somewhere around 12 however as Percy pulled back from the hug he bowed his head to her as a show of respect. She brushed it off with a laugh and kissed his cheek lovingly. She took his offered arm as he led her over to his camp, walking through the thin barrier of trees in front of them.<p>

There was a smouldering pile of wood in the centre with large rocks placed around the outside to keep the fire contained but it had long since died out, only the smoking embers remained yet as Hestia waved her hand over it, roaring flames leapt up to please their mistress, the warmth and light leaking into every dark and cold corner. Two soft brown tents were placed near it, both the openings facing the fire, one with a pair of small boots settled outside, socks peeking out of the top. Percy smiled slightly to himself as he saw the faint glow of a light coming from the smaller tent and approached it silently, shushing Hestia who had let out a quiet giggle at Percy's antics. Slowly he grabbed the flap protecting the entrance before pulling it back in one massive sweep of his arm, shouting out to surprise the inhabitant in the tent. Said occupant jumped near out of their skin, letting out a short scream before spinning around quickly, a pair of daggers brandished in their small hands and a glare set on their young face. The girl in front of Percy had long ginger hair, plaited down her back and her warm blue eyes softening as they beheld her 'big brother'.  
>"Percy!" The little girl launched herself into his arms, dropping her weapons and the glare in favour of snuggling herself into Percy's body, flinging her little arms around her neck as her picked her up and walked back out into the middle of their camp, Hestia smiling slightly to herself as she witnessed the boy and girl that she saw as her son and daughter bond after days apart. Suddenly the young girl hit Percy atop the head and scowled at him.<br>"You were away for days! You didn't send a message, all I had to go on was the fact that if you had died Nox would've gone berserk but that wasn't much help!" She ranted at Percy as he set her back down on the ground to avoid being hit again while she stood with her hands on her hips, giving him a stern expression.  
>"Well-I-I…" Percy stuttered out, shuffling under her gaze and looking at a smiling Hestia for help.<br>"Olive, why don't you call Nox, I'm sure he'll want to see Percy as well." Hestia gestured to the girl, who gave Percy one last glare before grabbing the whistle around her neck and scaling up a tree to call Nox. At the sharp noise of the whistle that Percy could barely hear, the ground seemed to shake underneath them as large paws thundered towards the camp. As Percy heard the high pitch whines he braced himself as a huge black wolf hurled itself toward the demi-god, razor sharp teeth clamped in the wolf version of a grin as the magnificent beast tackled his friend to the floor, licking him all over.

"Alright, alright Nox!" Percy laughed as the wolf bounded off him and fixed him with a gaze of amber eyes that berated Percy for going away without him.  
><em>"You could've taken me with you!"<em> Percy heard the deep voice in his head growl at him petulantly and grinned at the wolf as he knelt down to eye level.  
>"You know that I couldn't, I needed someone to take care of Olive while I was away and who better than you to protect her." Percy rubbed the wolf's neck gently, the wolf licking his face affectionately then wincing as Percy yelped in pain.<br>"I do not need taking care of!" Olive pouted childishly, sticking her tongue out at Percy who rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him.  
>"I know, I know," Percy sighed, "but you know how I worry. I just wanted you safe." He pulled her into another hug before turning to Hestia. "Do you want to stay while we eat? Or will the other Olympians miss you?" He asked, Olive nodding her head eagerly at the woman she saw as her mother. "I'm sorry my children, but the Olympians will notice if I am gone. They are already suspicious of all the time I spend amongst mortals as it is." Hestia explained while Percy nodded his head understandingly. She gave the two one last hug before flashing out, smiling slightly at the scene she left behind. Percy whipped around to face the fire and clapped his hands smartly; a plate of steaming lasagne appeared in the hands of his little sister. Nox yapped happily at the signal that he could go hunting, giving Percy a big lick up the cheek and nuzzling Olive before bounding off into the woods to find his own meal, his black fur streaming out behind him. Percy shook his head in mirth, chuckling under his breath at the wolf's antics, digging into his own plate of blue pancakes, facing the fire with Olive while he told her about what he had been up to over the past couple of days.<p>

Once they had finished their meal Olive had laid her head on Percy's shoulder and fallen asleep, the excitement of the evening too much for the seven year old. Percy gently picked the sleeping girl up and placed her in her bed, tucking the blanket around her small shoulders and pulling her boots off. He remembered when he met her, just a tiny 5 years old who didn't know anything about Greek Gods or hidden powers, just a scared little girl who wanted a family. He had taken her in as he didn't dare to approach one of the camps, and once he had introduced her to Hestia, Hestia had adopted the girl as her own daughter, the first daughter of Hestia. Percy had gifted Olive with her own pair of daggers when she turned 6, declaring that she should learn how to defend herself. She had thrown her arms around him and called him the best big brother ever which made Percy's eyes tear up as he thought of the sister he had never had. Olive had grown up so much in the past couple of years that Percy could barely remember the thin meek girl she had been, only seeing the strong fierce girl she was now. He gave his sister a quick kiss on her forehead as she slept soundly in her bed. When he emerged from the tent, sealing it behind him, he saw Nox leaning over the small pond near their camp, washing off his muzzle, staining the water red. Percy ruffled the fur atop the wolf's head, retreating to his own tent to finally sleep. The past couple of days had been difficult for Percy, getting so close to some of the most important people in his life yet so far away. He thought about how he had longed to just reach out to them and tell them that he was okay, but it wasn't the right time yet, they weren't ready.

* * *

><p>Hunter's Camp- Nico's tent<br>Nico held his head in his hands as he thought about his long-lost cousin. He had been staying with the Hunter's for a couple of weeks now, stocking up on his supplies and helping his other cousin Thalia with her own hunt for Percy. Since Percy's disappearance they both had been searching for him, in denial about his apparent 'death'. Thalia had been encouraging the Hunter's to continue their search for him, many of the girls either remembering Percy from before the War's when he had helped with the rescue of Artemis, or were old campers who remembered Percy from the Wars. Some of the older Hunter's remembered how Percy had befriended the strictest of Hunters in their history, Zoë Nightshade. While she had died during the quest for Artemis at the hands of her father Atlas the titan, she had respected Percy and Artemis later on told her Hunters that he was Zoë's first and last male friend. The Hunters had respected Percy after this, always ready to help Thalia with her search for him as in their eyes, Percy was the only honourable man on Earth (although Thalia told him that they were slowly accepting Nico, contrary to the many arrows fired at him on a daily basis.)

Nico had been doing some searching of his own. He had scouts out all over the place (dead scouts of course, but that was beside the point) all of them would report back to him if they ever saw anything suspicious that might link to Percy. Some of their Roman friends were also part of the 'Percy-Isn't-Dead' group, informally dubbed P.I.D. by Reyna. Rachel was their spy in Camp Half-blood, Grover and Juniper were in charge of recording all the sightings and keeping track of where everyone had searched, Reyna always had Romans out looking for him, often going out herself on her Pegasus to search for Percy when her Romans came back empty handed, her sister Hylla and her Amazons helping out where they could. Frank and Hazel kept in contact with all of Percy's friends, inside and outside of the camps, hoping for anything that could hint towards his location. Triton, Percy's half-brother searched the seas with Tyson helping him whenever he could get a day off, the two had bonded over the loss of their brother. Clarisse and Chris were out in the field, searching for Percy every day, getting their information from Grover while Nico searched the Underworld, something that they all agreed he should do, as although they all hoped Percy was alive; they could not rule it out. The Gods had declared Percy dead a week after his disappearance, claiming that he had been taken out by a rouge drakon while on a quest for his father. His friends however did not believe that Percy was dead, especially Nico as he had never felt his friend's (once crush) soul leave for the Underworld.

The most surprising thing for the people who did not stay at Camp Half-Blood was Annabeth's reaction to the news about Percy. She had grinned sinisterly and stated that he was better off dead and that she wouldn't miss him, rather celebrate his death. Thalia had punched her so hard that she had broken her hand, her knuckles a throbbing red yet a satisfied smirk on her face as Annabeth collapsed on the floor, another blonde kneeling down next to her as she tried to wake her. Nico remembered Thalia telling him that Percy and Annabeth had broken up but he didn't think that anything would cause Annabeth to say something like that about Percy, after years of friendship if you ignore their relationship. Just a couple of days after Percy's 'death' Annabeth announced Percy as a traitor, saying that he had been helping Luke from the beginning and had been allied with Gaea and had failed twice. She told the Gods stories that Nico knew to be fake of Percy's behaviour when out of the spotlight and suddenly so many accusations had been made about Percy that the Gods condemned him a an afterlife of misery in Tartarus, believing everything that they were told about the once great demigod. Even Poseidon agreed with the stories, adding his own which really surprised the members of P.I.D. Jason, Piper, Leo and so many other campers incriminated Percy for crimes that he had never committed. The demigod's name was so black that he might as well be the mortals 'devil'.

Nico could not believe how all his friends had turned on Percy so suddenly, hadn't they been closer than anything, always supporting the others on everything. He knew that these stories about Percy were false so why were Annabeth and the others making these things up about Percy? He shook his head in confusion at the sudden turn of events, missing his cousin desperately as he wondered where Percy could be.

* * *

><p>Percy and Olive's camp<br>Percy thought back to how he had spent his last couple of days, running round the wild looking out for his friends while helping the other demigods. After Percy's first year of 'death' Hestia had set him a task of saving young demigods that were being abused for their powers. This was where Percy had first met Olive who had been in an orphanage, unwanted by her mother. Olive was the first demigod that Percy had saved but he had saved hundreds after her, always taking them to Camp Jupiter, the Hunters or Hestia, wherever he thought they needed to go the most. He always cover his tracks behind him but sometimes he was spotted by one of his friends scouts so had to be very careful for weeks afterwards. He knew that his friends missed him and he missed them too, he so wanted to involve them in what was going on but his mentor told his that he must wait, wait until the time is right. So as he watched them desperately try to find him he comforted himself that soon he would be with them again, even if it was in the worst of circumstances.

* * *

><p>Hunter Camp- Thalia's tent<br>Thalia hugged her legs to her chest as she thought about the meeting she had had with Artemis earlier that day. She had woken up that morning, after a dream about her cousin (as usual, damn you Percy!) to a message from her mistress, setting a meeting for that night. She had been anxious all day until she walked into her lady's tent and came face to face with three goddesses. The first, Artemis, had a grim expression on her face, her silver eyes set in a concerned frown as she looked at Thalia, and folded her hands in her lap as she sat crossed legged on the floor. The second goddess was Hestia, the girl in her 12 year old form, smiling at Thalia happily although her expression spoke of a much deeper meaning behind the meeting. The last woman was Thalia's least favourite goddess, Hera. She was glaring at the Hunter however Thalia could see a softer look in her eyes as Thalia sat down before them. Hestia looked at the other and then turned to Thalia once more, opening her mouth to address the nervous girl.

"We have news," Thalia leant forward as Hestia closed her mouth and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing, "about Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>  
><strong>-Stardust x<strong>


End file.
